Samurai Generations
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: After the samurai made the seal temporary for second time in a row, their kids come together as a team after their whole lives of training. Sing ups now closed.
1. OC sign up info!

**Disclaimer: Tylenol.**

Hey guys! Alright, so, I'm working on a new story called "Samurai Generations" where the samurai's children come together after all their lives of training.

In order for this story to work, I'll need 5 OC's!

2 girls, 3 boys.

If you wanna be in this story, you need to check reviews to see if anyone has the same thing as you. No two people can have the same thing!

Pick between these colours:

-Blue

-Yellow

-Pink

-Green

-Gold

-Orange

-Black

-Grey

-White

-Purple

NO ONE CAN HAVE THE SAME COLOUR AS SOMEONE ELSE.

Also, I'm going to be the red ranger, RED IS OFF LIMITS!

I'm your review, you need to include:

-Name you want

-Age you want (between 14 to 18)

-Gender (if available)

-Colour you want (if available) NOT RED!

-Parents (Couples: Jemily(I kid), kia (I kid), Jo and Mike (1 kid), Antonio and Leyah (1 kid). Make sure the parents you want are available.)

-Element (if available) NOT FIRE!

-Zord (if available) NOT LION OR LYNX!

-Special moves (3 maximum)

-weapons/gear

-Personality

-Looks

-Special skills

Here is mine, for exapmle:

**Name: Ashleen**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Female.**

**Colour: Red**

**Parents: Jayden and Emily**

**Element: Fire**

**Zord: Lynx and Lion**

**Special moves: "Spin Sword: fire strike!", "Spin Sowrd: Poison claw!", "Spin Sword: Electric Blaze!"**

**Weapons/Gear: Samuraizer, spin sword, sword belt, wrist communicator, spy glasses, morpher, symbol writer.**

**Personality: Sweet, sensitive, bubbly, kind-hearted, Firm, strict when needed, good leader, responsible, mastered swordsman, confident, protective, insecure at times.**

**Looks: Rib length hair, light brown with blonde and red streaks in hair. Hazel eyes, good-looking.**

**Special skills: Martial arts, gymnastics, dance, master swordsmanship, drawing, education, and drums.**

Alright, make sure you check and see if your info is taken or if it's still available. Remember, 5 OC's. I'm picking randomly, not first come, first serve. Remember to review if you wanna be in this story! So, again, make sure you have the right information, and you included everything necessary.

SAMURAI RANGERS, THIS STORY WILL ROCK!

-Jemilyisdabest13

~Ciao!


	2. AU 2: Here are your OCs!

**Okay guys! I decided to have two more OC's than needed, but that's fine! The more the merrier! Anyway, sign ups are now closed! I can now start working on the first official chapter! Here are the 7 samurais!**

Username: JemilyIsDaBest13

Name: Ashleen Shiba

Age: 19

Gender: Female.

Colour: Red

Parents: Jayden and Emily

Element: Fire

Zords: Lynx and Lion

Special moves: "Spin Sword: fire strike!", "Spin Sowrd: Poison claw!", "Spin Sword: Electric Blaze!"

Weapons/Gear: Samuraizer, spin sword, morpher, symbol writer.

Personality: Sweet, sensitive, organized, kind-hearted, Firm, strict when needed, good leader, responsible, master swordsman, confident, protective, insecure at times.

Looks: belly button length wavy hair, light brown with blonde and red streaks in hair. Chocolate brown eyes, beautiful, nose ring (diamond stud), 5'5".

Special skills: Martial arts, gymnastics, dance, master swordsmanship, drawing, education, and drums, Japanese reading and writing, bilingual (English, French, Japanese).

**Username: Neoangelius**

Name: Seb Garcia  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: male  
>Color: Silver<br>Parents: Antonio and Leyah  
>Element: ice<br>Zords: white tiger and dragon  
>Special move: sub-zero slash, ice barrier, frost finisher<br>Weapons/gears: samuraizer, morpher, spin sword, no-daishi ( a six feet long samurai sword),  
>Personnality: Seb is a quiet boy who never speaks unless he has to and will use as few words as possibles which may makes him look cold and distant. He is however always ready to listen to those in need of a friendly ear. Seb never makes a move without first analysing the situation and determining the best course of action. In battle, he specialise in finding the enemy's weakness and exploiting it usually coming up with plans that are out of the proverbial box. He also greatly enjoy riding his motorcycle.<br>Looks: 5'11", dark blond hair, deep blue eyes, quite handsome, usually wears black learher boots with black cargo pants, a grey t-shirt and a black motorcycle jacket  
>Special skills: expert swordmanship, martial arts, japanese reading and writing, engine mechanic.<p>

**Username: Tay-Tay Tiger45**

Name: Abigail Shiba  
>-Age: 17<br>-Gender: Female  
>-Colour: Yellow<br>-Parents: Jemily  
>-Element: Earth<br>-Zords: Cheetah and Crane  
>-Special moves: Earth Smasher and Stone wall<br>-weapons/gear: 2 fans, has a small back up of a dagger, samuraizer, morpher, spin sword.  
>-Personality:Bubbly, Shy, clumsy at battles or practices, always doubts gerself without no one noticing, Laid back and cheerful, and sensetive about everything including animals<br>-Looks: Blonde hair with red streaks underneath, a warm smile like Emily, bright blue eyes, Good looking, wears a lot of rings.  
>-Special skills: plays piano and guitar, can sing, dance, and writes a lot of poems.<p>

**Username: Yellow-Leopard**

Name: Megan Brennan  
>Age: 16<br>Gender: female  
>Color: purple<br>Parents: two OCs (found the purple samurizer while she running) but they are dead  
>Element: darkness<br>Zord: wolf  
>Special moves: Spin sword: shadow beam spin sword: ray of darkness and shadow shield<p>

Weapons: spin sword, samuraizer, moroher, and shadow flier  
>Personality: tomboy, sweet, smart, not someone you wanna mess with<br>Looks: long dark brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. Short for her age  
>Special skills: martial arts, gymnastics, lock picking skills, really fast runner<p>

**Username: Tay-Tay Tiger45**

Name: Jackson De-Tiege  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Male  
>Color: Green<br>Parents: Jo and Mike  
>Element: Forest<br>Zords: Bear and rhino  
>Special moves: "Spin Sword: Forest Tunnel!", "Spin Sword: Knife of nature!"<br>Weapons: spin sword, samuraizer, morpher  
>Personality: Athletic, strong, can be cocky at times (spoiled), sweet, caring, protective<br>Looks: Short light brown hair, green eyes, tan-ish skin, built, tattoo on left shoulder of Japanese symbol for "protector"  
>Special skills: martial arts, video games, heavy weights, sports<p>

**Username: Bright Blue 101**  
>Name: Marina (Mari)<br>Age: 18  
>Gender: Female<br>Colour: Pink  
>Parents: Antonio and Leyah<br>Element: Air  
>Zords: Turtle and Dove<br>Special Moves: "Spin Sword: Air Wave!", "Spin Sword: Beauty Slash!", "Spin Sword: Tornado Vortex!"  
>Weapons: Samuraizer, spin sword, morpher<br>Personality: Stylish, sweet, protective of her friends, a good swordswoman but not as goods as some of her friends, confident in herself, stubborn, can be jealous of certain things, outgoing  
>Looks: Long black hair with dark brown chocolate eyes, tan skin, similar looks to Francia Raisa<br>Special Skills: Education, cheerleading, violin, dance, and martial arts

**Username: JemilyIsDaBest13**

Name: Blake De-Tiege

Age: 19

Gender: Boy

Colour: Blue

Parents: Kevin and Mia

Element: Water

Zords: Shark and Swordfish

Special moves: "Spin Sword: Toxic Tsunami!", "Spin Sword: Water Tornado!", "Spin sword: Fist of drown!"

Weapons: samuraizer, morpher, spin sword, swordfish sword

Personality: Shy, caring, sensitive, smart, brave, strong, protective, kind, good humour, trusting, reliable, pranky on some occasions.

Looks: Tall, about 6 feet, tan, nice dark brown eyes, Dark brown hair in a quiff, muscular, handsome

Special skills: athletic, education, martial arts, guitar, cooking, swimming, drawing

**There you have it! Here are your new heroes, People! Enjoy! Chapter one coming soon!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, OC'S ARE OURS**

**-JemilyIsDaBest13**

**~Ciao!**


	3. Just the beginning

**Disclaimer: MISSING: "GUY"! Reward: you get a shoutout! Please tell me if you see "Guy"! I'm nothing without him! Waaaaahhh!**

**Anyway, here is the first officiall chappie to "Samurai Generations"!**

**Enjoy, my dears!**

_SHIBA_

19 year old Ashleen Shiba woke up to the sound of fighting. Curious, she quickly got herself ready, and went into the hallway, where she found her 17 year old sister, Abigail Shiba, sitting on the stairs, cringing to the sound of her parents fighting so early.

"Abigail, what's going on with mom and dad?" Ashleen whispered to Abigail, sitting beside her.

"I don't know. They've been like this since I woke up," Abigail replied.

"Let's see what's going on" ashleen said as her and Abigail made their way downstairs into the kitchen, where their parents were fighting.

At first, they didn't notice their daughters come in, so they kept fighting.

"Jayden, how could you make this decision without consulting me about it?" Emily, their mom, yelled.

"Em, it's not your decision to make!" Jayden, their dad yelled.

"You know, I'm getting so tired of you making these decisions that effect our whole family, especially without giving me a warning!" Emily huffed.

"Emily, what warning is there to give?" Jayden said softly.

"Oh, I don't know, that just because Abby and Ash have been training their whole lives, so you decide to bring the rest of the team over here at least 6 months before the seal you did wears off? Jay, this is a huge step to take. I remember my first time coming here. I was terrified." Emily said, tears coming into her eyes.

"Em, it'll be fine. These kids know eachother. They're friends." Jayden said, wrapping Emily in his arms.

"did you atleast tell their parents?" Emily asked. When she saw jayden nod, she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"GROSS!" Abigail yelled, causing her parents to look at her and Ashleen.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Jayden asked.

"Good morning to you too, dad." Ashleen said, sarcastically, while pouring herself some cereal.

"Fine. Good morning." Jayden teased, ruffling Ashleen's hair.

"So, what was that whole fight about?" Abigail asked.

"Girls, your father, and I, we think it's time." Emily said.

"YES!" Abigail and Ashleen yelled, high-fiving eachother.

"Told you it's no biggie," Jayden muttered to Emily, earning a playful shove by her.

_DE-TIEGE_

"Blake, wake up, son!" Kevin De-Tiege yelled to his son, Blake.

"I'm up dad, I'm up!" 19 year old Blake whined to his dad. He got out of bed, and stretched before putting on some clothes and making his way downstairs.

"Morning, sweetie!" Blake's mother, Mia, said to him, kissing his forehead.

"Mom, I'm nineteen. Care to call me by my real name?" Blake teased.

"So sport, we got a call from your aunt Emily. She and your uncle Jayden think it's finally time" Kevin said.

"Cool." Blake said, eating his pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

"Kevin, I think we let Mike babysit Blake too much when he was little" Mia said to kevin.

"Why do you say that?" Kevin asked.

Mia just simply pointed over to Blake, who was eating exactly like Mike.

Kevin laughed. "Well, guess Mike's off the babysitting list now"

_GARCIA_

Marina Garcia woke up bright and early that morning. She put on some black denim jeans, and a sweet pink T-shirt, brushed her teeth and hair, and made her way out her room, to go eat some yummy french toast.

Seb Garcia woke up strangely this morning. Oddly, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Shrugging it off, he prepared himself for the day, then rushing downstairs to the smell of bacon.

"Morning, Seb" Leyah, Seb and Marina's mother said to him, as he sat beside Marina.

Seb just answered by giving a small smile towards her.

"Children, we have good news!" Antonio, their dad, said to them. "Aunt emily and Uncle Jayden think it's finally time!"

"Really? OMG I get to see them again! I can't wait! Ashleen told me she got a new hairdo, and I haven't gotten to see it yet! Yay!" Marina gushed.

Seb just nodded.

"Seb, honey, come on, say something." Leyah pleaded.

After about five minutes of what looked like Seb thinking, he finally said, "When do we start packing?"

_DAVID JR._

Jackson walked into the kitchen feeling good. He spent his morning playing video games, and he won all levels. Boo yeah.

"Morning, Jack!" Jackson's dad, Mike, said to him.

"Sup, dad?" Jackson asked. "Morning mom" He also said to his mom, Joanne, Jo for short.

"Jackson, it's finally time." Jo said.

"Awesome! Can't wait to show Blake what I'm made of!" Jackson said. You see, Blake and Jackson were like their dads. Jackson really annoyed Blake and got on his nerves, but they were still the best of friends.

"that's my boy!" Mike said, patting Jackson on the back. "Hey, after breakfast, what do you say you show your old man some of your moves?"

"You're on, old guy. You're. On." Jackson said.

_BRENNAN_

Megan always spent her mornings training. Just because she wasn't a blood samurai, didn't mean she didn't have it in her. Before her parents died, they knew the samurai, and Megan got permission to join the team, and she befriended all their kids, so now they were really close.

When she was satisfied with her improvement, she made her way into her house. She's been living with her aunt Mary and uncle Brad. They've always wanted a daughter, and they took care of her so well.

"Morning auntie, morning uncle Brad" Megan said, seating herself at the table in front of pancakes and hashbrowns.

"Morning." Uncle Brad said.

"Sweetie, it's time" Auntie Mary said.

Megan's eyes lit up at this. "Seriously? So, I get to see them again?"

Aunt Mary nodded. "Better start packing, you'll be leaving any day now,"

Megan immediately finished her breakfast and rushed upstairs.

Aunt Mary sighed, "they grow up so fast"

"Calm your horses, she ain't even yours" Uncle Brad said.

_SHIBA HOUSE (THE NEXT DAY)_

"Ugh, where are they? I can't wait any longer!" Abigail whined.

"Relax, Abby. They'll be here soon." Ashleen said.

Just as predicted, the Garcia family came through the gates at that moment.

"SEB!" Abigail yelled, running over to her best guy friend.

"MARINA!" Ashleen yelled, running over to Marina, her best friend.

"Ashleen! What's up, chica?" Marina said, hugging Ashleen while her parents went to go talk to Jayden and Emily.

"Meh. Nothing much. Do you like my new hair?" Ashleen asked.

"No. I LOVE IT!" Marina and Ashleen laughed.

"Hey Seb, how are you?" Abigail asked, hugging Seb.

One they let go, Seb gave a small thumbs up to tell her he's been good.

"Ah! This is going to be so amazing! Us fighting side by side with people we already know!" Abigail beamed.

"EMILY!" Leyah yelled, running over to her twin.

"LEYAH!" Emily yelled, hugging Leyah.

"How are you, Emmo? It's been a while!" Leyah smiled.

"It has, hasn't it?" Emily asked.

"Hey, did someone forget about me?" Antonio fake pouted.

Leyah rolled her eyes playfully while emily just laughed. "C'mere, Antonio!" Emily said, hugging him, while leyah hugged Jayden.

"So, how's the happy couple?" Leyah asked once they all let go.

"the happy couple is great. How the funniest couple in the world?" Jayden teased.

"the funniest couple in the world is…well, still the funniest." Antonio said.

Everyone laughed while their kids came up to them.

Then, the De-Tiege came through the gates.

"Hey guys!" Blake yelled running over to his friends.

"BLAKEY!" Abigail yelled, hugging him.

"Blake, how are you, amigo?" Marina asked.

"Awesome! I can't wait to be on a team with you guys." Blake said, fist pumping Seb.

"It's gonna be amazing!" Abigail said.

Blake nodded. He looked over to Ashleen, who hasn't said anything. "Hey Ashleen!" Blake said.

Ashleen looked up from the ground and smiled at Blake, blushing a little. See, she kinda had feelings for him. Little did she know, Blake felt the same…

"Ash, you okay?" Abigail asked her older sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-uh, yeah sorry. Hi Blake. Nice to see you." Ashleen suttered a bit, and went over to hug Blake, a hug neither of them wanted to let go of, but they did.

"Hey everyone!" Mia chimmed as she and Kevin came up to them all, and everyone greeted them.

Not too long after, the David Jr. family came through the gates.

"IT'S MIKEY IN DA HOUSE!" Mike yelled, fist pumping the air, as he and Jo came over to them.

"Oh boy," Kevin muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Mike sure hasn't changed" Emily teased.

"Dad! That's embarrasing. You said I could do that! You ruined my entrance!" Jackson complained, coming up to everyone, hugging or high fiving them all.

"Sorry, bud." Mike smiled sheepishly.

Finally, Megan came running through the gates.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Megan said, hugging everyone.

"Megs, where's Mary and Brad?" Blake asked.

"uh, they had to go to a wedding or something," Megan replied.

"So, you took the bus here?" Ashleen asked.

Megan nodded.

"Well. I think that's everyone." Emily said.

"Sure is. So, kids, why don't you go inside and Emily will prepare lunch?" Jayden said.

"Hey, I didn't say I'd make lunch" emily teased.

But of course, Jayden being Jayden, was the only one who couldn't tell she was joking.

"Em, come on. They're hungry. You know what happens to hungry kids? Starvation. Just look at the kids in Africa. They have nothing. Bit by bit, they start to have a slow, hungry, painful dea-"

"JAYDEN!" Emily swatted him in the arm, to shut him up. "Gosh man, I was only kidding. Try getting a sense of humour, you stick in the mud." Emiyl fussed, leading the kids inside, who were laughing hysterically.

…And so were their parents.

"dude, you can't take a joke!" Mike said.

"Shutup, Mike. Anyway, I think we have everything under control here." Jayden said.

"Alright, tell my baby I say bye." Mia pouted, as she and Kevin left.

"Adios, shibaa!" Mike said, leading Jo away, them leaving too.

"See you in two years!" antonio said. "Ley, you coming?"

"In a minute!" Leyah replied. When Antonio left, Leyah got serious. "You haven't been hurting my twin, have you? Because if you have, or ever will, I will hunt you down and leave you to starve! Let's see how _you _like having a slow, hungry, painful death."

Jayden was shivering in fear.

"Well, bye!" Leyah smiled and left.

"Girls are so bi-polar." Jayden muttered heading inside.

This was gonna be a loooooonnng two years.

**How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in a review!**

**ALSO, PLEEAASE TELL ME IF YOU SEE GUY! THAT IS MY NUMBER ONE PRIORITY RIGHT NOW! PLEASE, IT'S URGENT!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, HELP ME FIND MY GUY!**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**

…**Guy….**sniff**…**


	4. Just another day, my good friends

**Disclaimer: I have had no reviews telling me where guy is! Come on guys, I need guy!**

**Anyway, here's chappie number 2, my lads!**

_SHIBA HOUSE_

Today was the first official morning where everyone was in the Shiba house. Ashleen, of course, was first to wake up along with her father, and they got in some training while they waited for everyone else. They were so caught up in training though, they didn't realize EVERYONE, even Emily, were awake and watching them from the dojo entrance.

"Ouch!" Jayden yelled when Ashleen hit him with her sword.

"Oops. Sorry dad. Need me to go any softer?" Ashleen asked.

"No. hit me with your best shot. You'll be having to give it your all during battles, so I need you to have practice. C'mon, let's go again." Jayden said as they started again.

"Aunt Emily, your daughter is amazing!" Megan said to Emily.

"She is. She's stronger than her dad, you know. And that's saying something." Emily replied.

"She's so graceful" Abigail said.

"And so beautiful" Blake sighed. Everyone turned to look at him, except Jayden and Ashleen.

"What?" Marina asked.

"Uh, n-nothing, I mean, yeah, uh, she's great!" Blake said.

Just then, Jayden and Ashleen looked over to everyone.

"Uhh, how long have you been standing there?" Jayden asked.

"Long enough to realize Ashleen can kick your sorry butt!" Abigail replied. Everyone laughed.

"Ha-ha, Abby. Alright. I think it's time for some breakfast, then you'll all start training." Jayden replied.

They all went to the kitchen and took a seat, each grabbing a plate. Abigail sat next to Megan, Megan sat next to Seb, Seb sat next to Marina, Marina sat next to Jackson, Jackson sat next to Blake, Blake sat next to Ashleen, Ashleen sat next to Emily, Emily sat next to Jayden, and Jayden sat next to Abigail. Wowza.

"So, Uncle Jayden, what are we doing in training today?" Marina asked, eating some bacon.

"Just some training." Jayden replied.

"Dad, why isn't Ji here?" Ashleen asked.

"He moved to Florida last week, that's when your dad found out he'd be the mentor." Emily replied for Jayden.

"Emily, I was gonna answer her!" Jayden whined.

"Shutup Jayden!" Emily said.

Everyone laughed, while Jayden pouted.

"Sometimes I think you're just like your sister," Jayden muttered.

To shut him up, Emily stuffed his mouth with a batch full of pancakes.

"Mmmfff, mmmfff! MMMMFFF!" Jayden muffled, slowly chewing.

Everyone laughed.

"Next time dad, don't question mom!" Abigail laughed.

Jayden glared at her, finally done chewing.

"Uncle Jayden, who are our training partners?" Blake asked.

"Uhm, Marina and Abigail, Jackson and Blake, and Megan and Seb." Jayden replied.

"What about Ashleen?" Jackson asked.

"According to Aunt emily here, she's apparently stronger than me, so she'll be observing today." Jayden said.

"Sweet!" Ashleen said.

"Hey, Unlce Jayden, why did you give Ashleen the fire powers, and not Abigail?" Marina asked.

"Good question. Well, Ashleen was born first, so we decided since the red must be leader and have more training experience, we'd give the powers to her, and then when Abigail was born, Emily gave her the earth powers." Jayden said.

Everyone just nodded.

"Why don't you kids go train now?" Emily suggested.

They nodded and left to the outside dojo, followed by Jayden and Emily.

Outside they were training, and Ashleen was focusing her attention on Marina and Abigail.

Then, Abigail got knocked down hard.

"Ah!" Abigail yelled, hurt.

"So sorry, Abby!" Marina said, regretting hitting her.

"It's fine." Abigail said brushing it off.

"Abigail," Ashleen said coming over, making everyone stop training to watch.

"Yeah?" Abigail asked.

"You have to sense your apponent's attacks, take the upper hand. For example.." Seb was right behind Ashleen so she turned around and tried to hit him and he blocked, which turned into a sparring session.

Then, as Seb was doing a backflip, Ashleen tripped him with her katana sword just before he landed, making him fall.

"…See?" Ashleen finished.

"Yeah. Thanks, Ash." Abigail said, trying to hide her hurt.

"Anytime" Ashleen smiled. "alright guys, we're done for the day. Head to the showers. You all reek of sweat. Big turn off."

Everyone chuckled and went inside, except Emily and Abigail.

"Abigail…" Emily started.

"Mom, I'm fine." Abigail said, forcing a smile.

"No, you're not. I know you're not. I used to be like this when I was yellow ranger. I can tell you're hurt, and you're thinking everyone favourites Ashleen over you. I used to think your father liked me the least, turns out he liked me most." Emily chuckled at that last sentence.

Abigail sighed. "It's just that,…she's so talented. Graceful, beautiful, too. I mean, Blake's all goo-goo eyes for her!"

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

Abigail nodded. "I wish I was that talented. She's confident, and…I feel like I'm the weakest. Seb isn't far behind Ashleen, then there's Blake, Marina Jackson and Megan, too! I'm way behind them!"

"Sweetie, they're all just really dedicated." Emily said.

"So you're saying I'm not dedicated," Abigail stated.

"no, I'm not saying that, I just-" Emily started.

"save it, mom. I'm going inside." Abigail sighed, heading in to shower.

Emily sighed, going inside too.

About 2 hours later, everyone, except for Emily and Jayden were in the common room talking. Abigail told Megan about earlier and Megan cheered her up so she got over it.

"Remember when we were little Megan pushed Jackson into a pile of mud because he wouldn't help her tie her shoe?" Marina asked.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, I am not someone you wanna mess with." Megan said, laughing.

"And unfortunately I learned that the hard way" Jackson said, causing more laughter.

"Hey guys, so I heard my parents talking and we're going to a party that my dad's friend is throwing! It's kinda like a ball. Do you think we should have dates?" Abigail said.

"dates? Nah, I'll meet someone there." Megan said.

"uh, Marina, you and me, what do you say?" Jackson smirked.

"Sure thing, Jackson." Marina smiled.

"Seb? Wanna go with me?" Abigail asked. Seb nodded so she smiled.

Blake and Ashleen were both blushing, looking at the ground, while everyone was smirking.

"Hey Blake, why don't you ask Ashleen to the dance?" Megan asked.

"Uhh, uuummm o-okay...Ashleen...do you wanna...um go with me...maybe?" Blake asked nervously.

Ashleen smiled, still blushing, "sure, Blake."

"Cool."

"yup."

"ANYWAY" Jackson said, breaking the awkwardness.

"Ladies, let's go pick our dresses out!" Marina said.

The girls nodded and left to the mall.

"So…I got a new X-box video game.." Jackson started.

"Enough talk. Lead the way." Blake said as the guys left to their room.

**Well? Tell me what you think! BUT before you do, HELP ME FIND MY GUY! I WON'T CONTINUE AT ALL UNTIL I GET ONE REVIEW ABOUT GUY!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-jemilyisdabest13**

**~ciao! **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE MUST READ!

Disclaimer: NOT A CHAPTER! JUST AND AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys, I AM SO SO SO SORRY I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR SINCE I HAVE BEEN ON THIS WEBSITE I JUST FORGOT ABOUT IT OMG I AM SO SORRY.

Anyway I just wanted to let you guys know that I changed a lot of stuff in chapters 2-4. There have been a lot of mistakes and confusion so I finally fixed it, read over it and uploaded it. So if you guys could just go back to the second chapter where I reveal the rangers and read the updated information it would be great.

I love you all so so much and it makes me happy to know that after all this time you guys are still reviewing my stories and reading them! I can't thank you guys enough and I am incredibly sorry for the super long delay, I'm trying my best to update more. I'm not making any promises like I used to because school is annoying and getting in the way of everything but I will try my best so if you guys could just be patient and cope with me I will very much appreciate it!

I LOVE YOU ALL

MUUUUUAH!

Samurai rangers, FAN-FICTION IS OURS (idk I'm working on it lol)

Love,

-GleekyLittleDirectioner

~Ciao!


	6. The Fight

**OH MY GOSH I'M BACK. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A REALISTICALLY LONG TIME AND YOU ALL PROBABLY HATE ME NOW BUT TRUST ME I REALLY AM SORRY. **

**Ever since Samurai ended on TV I kind of completely forgot about this site. It wasn't until recently that I remembered and then I've been spending a heck of a long time working on some new stuff. Believe me when I say I regret drifting away from Fanfiction. I had so many good friends and mentors to talk to here and now I've lost them all because I haven't done my best as an author. BUT PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE I STILL LOVE ALL OF YOU. TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WROTE A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER AND IT TOOK ME A WEEK TO WRITE IT SO LET'S HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT….**

**Samurai Generations chapter 3- ''The Fight''**

**On with the story…..**

After the mall, the girls all went to Marina and Ashleen's room to try their new dresses on.

''Oh my gosh guys, we all look so amazing!'' Marina gushed.

''Why are we even going to this party thing? There's really no point in this.'' Megan said.

''We're going to have some fun! Soon we won't be able to have normal lives so might as well enjoy it while we can!'' Abigail said.

''So, Ashleen, are you excited to go with Blake?'' Marina teased Ashleen

''Well, I-I mean yeah, um, Blake's my friend we'll, um, have…fun…'' Ashleen stuttered, looking to the ground nervously.

''Oh come on Ash, you totally like him!'' Marina exclaimed.

''I do not!'' Ashleen defended.

All three other girls gave Ashleen a look that told her they knew otherwise.

''How do you guys even know if I like him or not?''

Abigail raised her eyebrow. ''Seriously?''

''Seriously.''

''Okay fine, the fact that you blush when you're around him, how you can't help but smile when you say his name or think about him, how about the look in your eyes when he talks, how you stutter when you to talk to him, or when you bite your lip and look at the ground, even how you can't look him in the eye without blushing. Ashleen you like Blake and you know it.'' Marina stated.

''Wow, you really look into this don't you?'' Megan said.

Marina simply shrugged. ''I'm just doing what any best friend does.''

Ashleen sighed. ''Okay, fine. You're right. Okay, maybe, I do really like him. Are you happy?''

''YES!'' The other girls said in unison.

Ashleen just chuckled.

''Now, let's complete your look so Blake won't be able to resist you!'' Marina smiled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The rangers, plus Jayden and Emily, were all eating breakfast at the kitchen table the next morning.

''So, let's discuss the plan for today.'' Jayden said, taking a bite of his waffles.

''Let's hear it.'' Jackson replied.

''Well, after breakfast, you'll train like usual, with Ashleen supervising again.''

''Yes.'' Ashleen whispered, causing Abigail to chuckle.

''Then, you'll have some time to yourselves to do whatever you want until 7. At seven, we'll be leaving to go to my old friend's party. It's pretty formal, so dress nice.''

''Ladies, in your free time, maybe you should go to the mall to pick out some dresses.'' Emily suggested.

''They already did, Aunt Emily.'' Blake said.

The girls' eyes widened.

''What? How? When?'' Emily asked, surprised.

''Well, Abigail was eavesdropping on you and uncle Jayden, and she overheard you guys discussing some kind of dance. Then she told all of us, and her, Marina, Ash, and Megan all went shopping.'' Jackson said, acting innocent.

''Jackson you little rat!'' Abigail glared at Jackson. Jackson just smirked while Blake and Seb chuckled quietly.

Emily just laughed. ''It's okay, we aren't upset.''

''Really?'' Abigail asked, feeling relieved.

''Dang it.'' Jackson muttered.

''Really. Just next time, try not to eavesdrop on your parents.'' Jayden chuckled.

''Right. Got it dad.'' Abigail chuckled.

''So, uh, is Ashleen always gonna be supervising us?'' Megan asked curiously.

''No, not always.'' Jayden replied, making Ashleen slump in her seat a little. ''Just for the first few sessions for her to see where each of you are leveled at.''

''Why does she need to know where we're leveled at?''

''So that I can assign you suitable training partners and training activities based on your strengths and skills.'' Ashleen replied.

''Why are _you _assigning us those things?''

''I'm the red ranger.''

''Yeah, and Abby's yellow, Marina's pink, Jackson's green, Blake's blue, Seb is silver and I'm purple. How does being the red one make you any different from the rest of us?'' Megan asked a bit too harshly.

''Um…well…''

''Megan, what's gotten into you?'' Jackson asked, defending Ashleen.

''Just because Ashleen's the red ranger she thinks she's better than us? More important than we are? I had to work for my powers. My parents weren't even samurai. Ashleen just had everything handed to her!''

''That's not true.'' Ashleen whispered, hurt.

''Yes it is! Here you are bossing us around, telling us how to do our job when you're no better! You think you're all that? Well guess what Ashleen? You're not. You're only in charge because we need you to do the sealing symbol since you're the only one who can. Other than that, you're pretty much useless.'' Megan said harshly, storming off to her and Abigail's room.

There was a big silence after Megan left. Nobody really knew what to say. Everyone just looked to Ashleen, who was looking down, tears rolling down her cheeks. Everyone felt terrible.

''Ashleen…'' Emily said, wanting to comfort her oldest daughter.

''Excuse me.'' Ashleen whispered, getting up and leaving the kitchen in tears.

''That was extremely harsh.'' Jackson said, upset.

''I'm really mad at Megan now. How could she say that about Ashleen? Ashleen works way harder than everyone else does. She's the leader because she knows what she's doing and because she has leadership skills and knows what's best for this team. She's anything but useless.'' Abigail said, upset. ''I'm gonna go talk to Megan.'' With that, she left the kitchen to find Megan.

''Megan's just jealous because Ashleen is the best teammate anyone could ever have.'' Marina said.

''We should all go talk to Ashleen. She could use some real friends right now.'' Blake said, as he, Jackson, Marina, Seb, Emily and Jayden all got up to look for Ashleen.

They finally found Ashleen in the dojo, continuously hitting the dummy with a lot of force, knocking the dummy down.

''Hey Ash.'' Marina said softly. Ashleen turned her head sideways to see almost everyone standing at the door frame.

''She's right. I don't deserve to be in charge.'' Ashleen said.

''Honey, that's not true.'' Emily said.

''Mom, just stop. It is true and everyone here knows it. I haven't been working hard enough. I don't even know why I'm the leader. It just sort of happened.'' Ashleen replied.

''Ashleen, stop it right now! You're-'' Marina started.

''No, she's right.'' Jayden cut Marina off.

''What?''

''Jayden!'' Emily said in shock.

''What you're doing now is letting your emotions control the way you fight. If you do that on a real battlefield, that's unacceptable.'' Jayden said, now standing in front of Ashleen, who looked heartbroken.

Emily suddenly smiled as she figured out what her husband was trying to do.

''Yeah…yeah you're…right…'' Ashleen said quietly, looking at the ground, hurt that her dad had said those things.

''I bet you're hurt. You're crushed inside.'' Jayden said as he and Ashleen began to spar.

''Okay, yeah, I get it dad. Let's just train.'' Ashleen mumbled.

Jayden internally smiled at this. He was trying to get a rise out of his eldest daughter. He wanted her to release all of her emotions on him while they sparred. He wanted her to let everything out so she would feel better after. Of course he didn't mean anything he said to her, but Jayden knew that once she let everything go, she could focus on finding her peace and making amends with Megan, without her anger holding her back.

''You're hurting inside. It hurts you to know that Megan doesn't think you're good enough. She doesn't think you should lead the team, she must not trust you enough to.'' Jayden continued on as Ashleen noticeably started getting more and more forceful and aggressive towards her father while they fought, releasing more and more anger and pain as her father spoke on. It wasn't long until she would break, and Jayden wouldn't stop until she finally cracked.

''Dad, what are you trying to do?!'' Ashleen exclaimed, frustrated, as she put more of her anger into the match.

''I'm trying to get you to see something. If Megan doesn't think you should be leader, maybe there really is a reason you shouldn't be.'' Jayden replied.

That was it.

As soon as the words left Jayden's mouth, Ashleen lost it. She opened up all her hidden feelings inside and let everything she had out onto her father until she felt numb. All Ashleen saw in that moment was red. She felt betrayed that her own father would go against her for something she's been working hard on for her entire life. It wasn't until Ashleen heard the sound of glass shattering and someone scream that she broke out of her trance of anger and returned back to normal.

At least, she felt normal until she saw the scene in front of her.

''Oh my god…no!''

**WELL****, THAT'S THIS CHAPTER…SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER…HEHE.**

**But seriously guys, I am SOOOO SORRY to keep you waiting and I hope nobody has given up on this or any of my other stories. I love you guys sooo much.**

**SAMURAI RANGERS,**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS MORE DRAMA HAHA****  
><strong>

**~GleekyLittleDirectioner**

**Ciao!**


End file.
